


Sexy Drug

by bluebomb



Category: Black Veil Brides, Falling in Reverse
Genre: Andy has a cum kink, M/M, Mild Cum Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebomb/pseuds/bluebomb
Summary: Sexy boy come and lay with me, I’m frustrated and it’s sexually. Like OMG you make me cum, cum, complete!
Relationships: Andy Biersack/Ronnie Radke
Kudos: 17





	Sexy Drug

**Author's Note:**

> I just picked Andy bc I couldn’t think of anyone else and he’s hot so why not. I write this really fast don’t judge it too much

Sexy boy come and lay with me 

Ronnie pulled Andy on top of him. He had been in bed jerking off when Andy came into the room. Ronnie had stared at his boyfriend for a moment before urgently gesturing him over. Getting off was an urgent matter after all. He ground his hips up into Andy’s and smiled into their messy kiss. He moaned into Andy’s shoulder and tried to pull off Andy’s pants. Andy tried to help by kicking them off but it didn’t do much.  
Andy rolled off Ronnie and said, “Wait, let me.” Finally, Andy’s pants were off and Ronnie finally getting touch that beautiful skin he loved so much.  
Ronnie straddled Andy’s hips and pulled out his cock. He jerked his and Andy’s dicks in one hand. Andy moaned and rutted up into his boyfriend’s fist. 

Like OMG you make me come, come, complete

Ronnie felt a tightening in his gut and knew he was close. He’d been close even before Andy had walked in, how long could he be expected to last?  
He sped up his hand, thankfully still slick with the lube he’d been using on himself.  
Andy grabbed Ronnie’s ass and put his hand on the back of his neck, pulling them into a hot kiss. Ronnie came into his fist moaning Andy’s name. His chest heaved and he nearly fell on top of Andy, who had started to jerk himself off and get even closer with Ronnie’s cum all over him. 

Ronnie bit Andy’s ear and said breathily, “God you’re such a cum slut. You’re so close with my cum all over you, baby. Aren’t you? It’s so hot.”

Andy moaned and nodded his head jerked his hand faster. 

“God, you’re so pretty covered in my cum.” Ronnie got some of the come from Andy’s chest into his fingers put it Andy’s lips.  
“I think you’d look simply divine eating it like the slut you are.”

Andy sucked on Ronnie’s fingers, doing his best to get all the come off. He was so close now. 

Ronnie stroked the side of Andy’s face and cooed, “Aw, baby you’re such a slut. Eating my cum and hungry for come for me, you know you’re close.”

After a few quick tugs Andy came, moaning around the fingers in his mouth.


End file.
